1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a network of data processing systems including a client computer system coupled to a server computer capable of pushing information to the client computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a network of data processing systems including a client computer system coupled to a server computer capable of pushing information to the client computer system for processing the pushed information without subscriber involvement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems are well known in the art. They have attained widespread use for providing computer power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computers (PCs) may be defined as a desktop, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that includes a system unit having a central processing unit (CPU) and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, including random access memory (RAM) and basic input/output system read only memory (BIOS ROM), a system monitor, a keyboard, one or more flexible diskette drives, a CD-ROM drive, a fixed disk storage drive (also known as a xe2x80x9chard drivexe2x80x9d), a pointing device such as a mouse, and an optional network interface adapter. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard or system planar to electrically connect these components together. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s PC 300 series, and Aptiva series. Personal computer systems also includes handheld devices, such as palmtops, and cellular telephones.
Computer systems may be coupled together in a network, either a local, regional Intranet or through a wider, more global Internet. Users of these computer systems have the ability to transmit information to each other utilizing these networks.
Information may be xe2x80x9cpushedxe2x80x9d from a server computer system across a network to a client computer system. In xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d technology, a user first subscribes to a service provided through a particular Internet site. The Internet site typically offers a variety of information that the user might be interested in receiving. For example, daily newspapers are available from Internet sites. The user is then able to select to receive either the entire publication, or a portion of the publication. The Internet site will then automatically transmit the information the user has selected without further action by the user. In order to receive xe2x80x9cpushedxe2x80x9d information, the user""s computer must be coupled to the Internet running a browser which is capable of receiving xe2x80x9cpushedxe2x80x9d information.
One problem with xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d technology is that the information is transmitted according to the server computer system""s schedule. The information is stored on the client computer system after it is received. For the user to be able to access and read the information, the user must start an appropriate software program for accessing the information and viewing the information. This may be very inconvenient for the subscriber. For example, many people do not like to sit and read their morning newspaper on a computer screen. They would much rather read a paper copy of the newspaper printed on their home printer.
Using current xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d technology, if the subscriber wants a paper copy of the pushed information, the subscriber must access the information and then select the print function.
A method, system, and program are described in a client computer system for automatically processing information received by the client computer system from a server computer system over a network. A user utilizing a client computer system is permitted to subscribe to a service offered by a server computer system for pushing information to the client computer system. The information is pushed from the server computer to the client computer system at a time specified by the server computer system. The information is stored in the client computer system until a time specified by the client computer system. The information is automatically processed utilizing the client computer system without involvement by the user at a time specified by the client computer system. In various embodiments, the information can be automatically printed, faxed, or emailed utilizing the client computer system without involvement by the user at a time specified by the client computer system.